


Sieneke's Ship

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [17]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieneke is forced to do something productive for a change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieneke's Ship

Sieneke's Ship

One day, Sieneke was sitting in her room reading a book.  
\--Knock knock--  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Sienekeeee," came a voice from outside, "We don't want you sitting around reading Twilight all day, go outside and do something!"  
"Awww, but moooom," Sieneke protested, putting her book back on her bed, "I'm up to the really good part, with Edward and Bellaaaa...."  
"Isn't it all about those two? Go on Sieneke, go outside, do something productive."  
"Fine," Sieneke put her book on her bed and left the house.  
"Time to do something 'productive'," she muttered to herself, as she walked over the grassy paths and up to a shipyard which had a boat floating on the water in front of her.  
"Oh sweet, a boat!" Sieneke thought, "I wonder if I can sail this like that one movie I saw once."  
And so, she got into the boat and began to drift across the sea.  
"Wow!" she said, "This is awesome!"  
She came to a stop at another piece of land.  
"Wow," Sieneke said, "I wonder if I've discovered a new country or something?"  
"Sieneke?" a voice called up, "Is that you?"  
Sieneke looked down from the ship and saw Erik Solbakken standing on the shore, looking up at her.  
"Hey, Erik!" Sieneke said, "It's you! You're Norwegian!"  
"It's great to see you too, Sieneke," Erik said, "So, why the hell are you driving this ship all by yourself?"  
"Oh you know, I just wondered if I can sail in this like that one movie I saw which had a boat in and they sailed it."  
"What movie was that?" Erik asked.  
"I think it was called like, Titanic or something," Sieneke said.  
"T...That's probably not a movie you should aspire to when steering a boat. And they didn't 'sail' the Titanic."  
"Alright, you know-it-all," Sieneke laughed, as Erik jumped on the boat.  
"This is a weird boat," Erik said.  
"I know, lol," Sieneke smiled.  
"Did... you just say... 'lol' in real life?" Erik laughed.  
"And what's wrong with that?" Sieneke said, "Nothing wrong with saying lol IRL."  
"What?" Erik asked.  
"Nothing, you wouldn't understand teen speak, and I didn't even give you permission to enter my boat," Sieneke smiled, as the wind drifted the ship the opposite way.  
"I highly doubt this is your boat, Sieneke," Erik said.  
"Y...yeah... well..."  
Suddenly, a magpie perched on the side of the ship.  
"Oooh," Sieneke said, "I know a poem that goes for magpies. One for sorrow... uh... oh no, there's only one!"  
"Guess that means something sorrowful will happen," Erik laughed.  
"Oh no!" Sieneke said, as the ship collided with land yet again.  
"Looks like we're on the other side of the lake!" Erik said.  
"Lake?!" Sieneke asked, "No! We're in the sea! I just went to Norway!"  
Suddenly, the captain of the ship ran over to the boat, which was now were it had been originally placed.  
"What the hell are you two doing stealing my boat?!" he yelled.  
Erik jumped down.  
"I'm terribly sorry," he said, "It's not her fault it's just that-"  
"Excuses excuses," the captain yelled, "If there's any damage on that boat I'll make sure that you're both sleeping with the fishes!"  
Erik continued apologising while Sieneke also jumped down from the boat.  
"Where did you go anyway?" asked the captain of the ship, "You better not have taken it anywhere bad!"  
"Uhh..." Sieneke said, "I guess I must have taken it to Norway, because I brought this Norwegian back as a souvenir." She pointed to Erik.  
"Norway?!" the captain shouted, but then his shout turned into a laugh.  
"Um... guys," Erik said, "No one went to Norway, I was on holiday in the Netherlands."  
The captain continued laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?" Sieneke asked.  
"Because I knew full well you didn't go anywhere, except to the other side of the lake. And after that you just kept going round and round in circles," the captain said.  
"I can't believe you were just sitting on this ship waiting to end up somewhere," Erik said, "If that wasn't a lake, you could have drifted out to sea!"  
"I like the sea," Sieneke said.  
"Alright kiddo," said the captain, "I'll let you both off this time, but if you want to ride my boat again you'll have to ask me, ok?"  
"Sure thing, sir!" Sieneke smiled.  
"Very sorry, very very sorry," Erik kept apologising for something that was entirely not his fault.  
"It's alright, now go, you two!" the captain said, as Erik and Sieneke walked off.  
"Well, that was good," Sieneke said.  
"Wow, how did you do that Sieneke?" Erik asked, "If I stole a boat I would be in so much trouble."  
"FYI Erik, I didn't take the boat I was only borrowing it." Sieneke snapped.  
"Did you just say-"  
"Yes, I just said FYI IRL," Sieneke smiled.  
"Well, good, whatever. I suppose I'm going to have to walk back around that lake now to get back where you picked me up," Erik smiled, as he turned around and started to walk around the lake.  
"Make sure you avoid the captain!" she shouted after him, as she watched Erik quietly walk around the lake, until he was back where he was when Sieneke picked him up.  
"Hmmm..." Sieneke thought, "Looks like that lake is quite small after all. And I thought it was the sea! Ha, I'm so silly."  
She walked back into her house.  
"Well?" came a voice from the kitchen, "Did you do something productive out there?"  
"Oh yeah," Sieneke said, "Loads! It was awesome!"  
"Good, see? That wasn't so bad!"  
"Uh, yeah, well, maybe I'll do that again sometime!" Sieneke said, as she went back upstairs and into her bedroom before whispering "Not likely," and sitting back down on her bed so she could read Twilight from where she left off.


End file.
